Wild Dragon
by eyyyyylmao
Summary: What if Natsu joined Quattro Cerberus, following the Oración Seis arc as he works alongside Bacchus, how will it change the story?


"Oi Molotov, Bacchus! C'mere a minute!" shouted Master Goldmine from his perch at the guilds bar, the two mages poking their heads out of a huge brawl in the centre of the hall. Noticing the serious look in the master's eye they quickly extracted themselves with the acquired ease of people in these situations more often than not, only the occasional punch or kick needed to gain a clear path out of the ever growing cloud of dust and fighting mages.

"Yes master?" asked the first mage to arrive, dropping neatly onto a stool, "Must be important if you need the Ace and an S-Class." Goldmine nodded seriously as the next mage sat next to the first, at first glance the two were almost polar opposites. The first mage with pitch black hair neatly arranged into a tight bun on his head, eyes decorated with small black dots under each lid, arms clad in extremely tough looking dark blue armour, chest and back exposed for the world to see. The second had a shock of bright pink hair, wildly spiked with bangs hanging over his forehead, he wore baggy white cargo pants and heavy, black leather boots in contrast to the first mages black, knee-length shorts and sandals. He had a tight fitting black sleeveless t-shirt displaying a heavily tattooed right arm, symbols, pictures, emblems and patterns in shades of black, red and gold leaving barely any skin visible.

However once you took a more detailed look the similarities shone through, both had proudly displayed a large stylised number four, embossed in red on their skin. Showing the world their allegiance to their guild. The first mage's mark covered the small of his uncovered back and the second's was on his right shoulder surrounded by the tattoos, however there was roughly a quarter of an inch between the mark and the rest of ink and it stood out clearly on the mage, easily the largest individual emblem to be seen. They both emanated a large amount of power and from the tone of master's voice both clearly commanded a level of respect. But most importantly and indeed the most obvious similarity is that they both had the grin of someone who is totally, undeniably, shit-faced drunk.

"S'whaddya want M…master" slurred out the darker haired mage, just about cohesively. "There's an alliance being formed by several light guilds to take on the Oración Seis. Quattro Cerberus was requested. So I'm sending two of my best. Natsu and you Bacchus" The master replied grinning, easily able to translate Bacchus' drunk slurs into understandable English. "THAT'S WILD!" yelled Bacchus and through the shouts and scuffles of the fight behind there was a muffled reply of "FOUR!"  
The pink haired mage simply sent a devilish grin to the master. "Alright sounds like this'll be a tough fight! When we going?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon, you're meeting the other guild's at Blue Pegasus' vacation home." The master then began laughing at the faces the two mages made. "Those guys are so not wild" muttered Bacchus while Natsu groaned, "Oh God the smells." He groaned in apparent pain. "Shut it you two, I want you gone by four o'clock tomorrow." Said the master with a mischievous look in his eye.

Leaves crunched underfoot as the two mages from Cerberus made their way down a rarely used path. "So why the hell are we walking to the place when the train would have taken an hour instead of THREE" yelled Bacchus with an annoyed expression, "Because, vodka-breath, I am nowhere near drunk enough to get on that metal death-trap and the master wants us there at least half-way sober" replied Natsu evenly, leaving Bacchus to grumble good-heartedly about the situation. He had no real issues with the Dragon Slayer's problems with transport and anyway the guy was wild in a party and helped him with more than a couple monster hangovers. Not to mention the two often went on missions together and if they weren't they could normally be found together at a bar somewhere picking up ladies and picking fights. "Any time today princess!" came a yell from ahead and Bacchus simply grinned before jogging to catch up.

Three guilds waited at Blue Pegasus' vacation home, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus themselves. The former finally managing to beat the latter's flirtatious members into submission. A glowering red-haired knight turned to the Wizard Saint from Lamia Scale. "Are we ready to proceed?" she demanded to the calm mountain of a man that stood to one side of the spacious entrance. He bowed his head graciously, "I am afraid not. We await Quattro Cerberus and Cait Shelter. It was at that moment the doors slammed open and two men entered.

A conspicuous pink haired man dragged in the other by the scruff of the neck. "It's master's orders! You think I like it? You haven't got my sense of smell!" The other man squirmed in the formers grip "But they aren't wild at all!" the first man simply tightened his grip, "Listen. You quit dicking around and the first four rounds are on me." This caught the complaining man's attention, "Now you're talking! Make it five and you got yourself a deal!" the pink-haired man sighed "You're bleeding me dry here man! Fine, deal." With a huff he dropped the offending person on the ground and looked up before bowing exaggeratedly. "Natsu Dragneel, S-Class of Quattro Cerberus. Also known as the Molotov, at your service!" He finished his introduction with a flourish. The other man stood up before dusting off his trousers and gave a lopsided grin, "Bacchus Groh, Ace of Quattro Cerberus, also known as 'YOU BASTARD!' or several other versions which vary in offensiveness and anger. At your service." He also made an elaborate gesture to demonstrate showmanship. "Um… um excuse me" a tiny voice piped up from behind the two. "H… Hey I'm Wendy, from Cait Shelter."

A little girl with dark blue hair stood in the doorway timidly and began to shrink away from the overall silence of the mages, with her enhanced hearing she caught mutters from a couple of them. "Her?"  
"A little kid!"  
The awkward silence was then broken by the other newcomers, "WOW JUST YOU LIL' GIRL? YOU MUST BE WILD!" shouted one, the other broadly grinning before picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, "Didn't know there were more than just me and Redfox." He spoke as he peered up at her brightening face, "What do you mean?" she asked quietly, not wanting to push her luck at being accepted, even if it was by such… eccentric people. "Dragon Slayers. You are one right? My nose isn't going dud?" Wendy flushed, "Y…yeah I am, I was taught by Grandeeny. Do you know what happened to her or your dragon?" There was a flash of regret on the otherwise energetic mage's face, "Nope, neither does the metal-head. Yours go on the 7th as well?" Wendy nodded vigorously.

"Very well, now everyone is here we can get down to business." Began the huge figure of the Wizard Saint stood to one side, only to be interrupted by Bacchus, "YOOO! IS THAT ERZA? THAT GIRL IS WILD!" he strolled over to the flushed knight and trailed a finger up her breastplate, "Y'know we never finished our latest 'battle'" his tone suddenly sultry and full of suggestiveness. Though debated by many to be physically impossible, the female mage turned even redder before turning to give an angry look at the other mage from Quattro who was struggling to keep his laughter from bursting out. A rather angry looking raven-haired boy began stalking up to Bacchus only to be floored by a single blow from the Ace. Natsu's laughter became audibly louder. "Oh yeah, can you tell that Cana chick that she owes me a couple rounds after I beat her in our last drinking game."  
A blonde girl in very revealing clothing walked up to the male mages. "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to talk about stuff like that here?" she said in a very prudish voice. "Bit rich coming from you isn't it?" retorted Natsu, normally he wasn't to take digs at how people were dressed, he and Bacchus were arguably some of the worst examples of dressing suggestively, especially after a couple drinks, but something about this girl rubbed him up the wrong way.

"AHEM" coughed the huge man, releasing a fair bit of his aura to subdue the growing tension between mages. "We are here to work together, not to argue like children. I am Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints and I would like to thank you and by extension your guild masters for participating in this endeavour against the Oración Seis." A round of introductions followed the man's statement, excluding Natsu and Bacchus as they had done so when they entered. "Excuse me. Men." Said a short, rather chubby man with a shocking amount of hair, he had introduced himself as Ichiya, "But before we begin a parfum of plans and strategy I must go spread my own parfum in the lavatory. Men! Parfum!" after finishing several strange and painful looking positions he drifted out of the room leaving the rest of the mages with disgusted expressions. "Not wild" muttered Bacchus, however soon the Blue Pegasus Ace returned.

"We know that the Oración Seis are planning something big, the underworld has been turned upside down by them in the last couple months and they've been severely pushing the limits on the Balam Alliance in search of something. However we aren't sure what. Due to them being such a small group and therefore tight nit it is difficult to get any information at all. Each of the members or Generals as they are known are strong enough to take on three dark guild's at once, or an entire non-magical army and they formed over a very strong belief on nihilism, they place no value in anything and so have no regret or guilt in harming people. This means we could be in severe trouble with their plans as they could possibly have catastrophic effects. We also know very little on the individual members, they are listed as follows. Racer, Angel, Hoteye, Cobra, Midnight and Brain. What we do know is Brain used to be part of the Research division of the Council and Racer's name indicates speed based magic, the others are a mystery."

After the explanation of the dark guild Jura nodded, "The plan is to work together in teams, in no circumstances fight a General one on one. Once we locate their base of operations we shall lure them there and use Blue Pegasus' bomber to send a powerful strike against them all. If it does not defeat them it should weaken them sufficiently enough that fighting becomes a reasonable option." The blonde girl from Fairy Tail gaped in shock, "Isn't that overboard to use on people?" she asked uncertainly causing Natsu to roll his eyes. "Weren't you listening little girl. These people are strong enough to uphold an entire corner of the Balam Alliance with only six people. They have over a hundred sub-guilds and not one of the members is reported to ever have been defeated. No, it isn't 'overboard' I doubt it will be enough." This girl really was annoying him and for the life of him he wasn't sure why, _maybe it's her defeatist attitude?_ He thought to himself before shrugging. "I hate to agree with the prick Lucy, but that Molotov guy is right. They aren't to be underestimated." Came the voice of the man Bacchus beat up before, "Okay, Gray. It just seems a bit much" Natsu simply smirked at the two. "Alright simple, we go in in pairs, find the base, lure them in, blow them up. Bish bash bosh, hopefully I'll get a good fight then we go home with pride in our hearts and more than a few drinks in our stomachs." The pink-haired mage smiled and leant easily against a nearby pillar, "Let's get started."

"Excuse me young lady! What exactly were you thinking rushing off without me?" To everyone's shock in walked a small, white cat standing upright, clothed in a dress and bow and speaking in a severe tone. "S…sorry Carla!" muttered Wendy "I was just excited." The cat frowned at her before starting a long rant on politeness and waiting for people, all the while dragging the girl to her eye level by holding onto her ear. Erza was the first to recover, "Very well let us begin and head towards the forest." The rest of the mages nodded in agreement before heading out. Natsu stuck out a leg as Bacchus began leaving, tripping him up. As the mage quickly stood up Natsu hissed in his ear. "I don't trust this, it's too easy for us. No way the Oración Seis don't know we're here. Stay back a bit with me." Bacchus nodded in agreement and the two slouched their shoulders before heading out at a leisurely pace.

Jura frowned as he watched the two mages leave, he unlike the rest of the Alliance did not underestimate them, there was a reason Quattro Cerberus was requested after all and both Bacchus and Natsu had large reputations, rumours of interference in Cabrian War and the elimination of a dark guild in possession of a Zerefian artefact were only some of the things credited to them and some even called them the strongest pair of mages in Fiore, if not that definitely the drunkest. Though Jura put less value in the latter 'quality'. A disturbing voice appeared next to the Wizard Saint, "Poison Parfum" it muttered, then as Jura collapsed he heard a small pop and high pitched giggling.

Natsu took a swig of vodka, his partner taking a curious look at him. "Drinking already?" asked Bacchus worriedly, Natsu nodded "I can smell someone new, they absolutely reek of blood." He made a vicious grin, incisors flashing. "Gonna be a wild fight." Suddenly he spun to one side, Bacchus following quickly, fire began creeping up his clenched fists, tinged blue and green, the tips of the flame barely orange his grin widened. "Come on out babes, it's not like a Demon General to play hide and seek." A female figure drifted out from the cover of the trees, pouting. "Dressed for summer?" asked Natsu, his voice laden with an odd mix of anger and amusement. The woman stepped fully in the light as Natsu took another swig, feathery clothes only just covering the essentials and a blue and white headband holding up silver hair, a large platinum-white feathered coat draped over slim, pale shoulders. Her smile was cold, emotionless and psychopathic anger was barely suppressed in icy blue eyes.

Two small blue figures hovered by her, "Now now Natsu-kun" said the woman, "Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun!" Chirped the figures. "Why must we fight?" her lilting voice echoed around the clearing. Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Kinda the point of this whole thing babes." He sounded almost bored, "YOO NATSUU" mumbled Bacchus, Natsu turned confused, "How are you drunk…?" he spotted four bottles of absinthe littering the floor and shrugged. "Toss me one then" the fire mage's grin widened as Bacchus quickly requipped a bottle and chucked it over. Natsu took a quick chug of the stuff before stamping the ground in surprise. "Whooo, that shit is strong. Where'd you get it?" He shook his head slightly, "Friend of a friend" mumbled the almost incoherent martial artist. Natsu cricked his neck, "Okay let's get this party started." He muttered, his fire flared even brighter, blue light trickling up his arms.

The General moved fast. " **Gate of the Ram I open thee. Aries!** " she yelled, a pink haired girl with curling ram horns and a tight fitting white woollen jacket appeared. "Sorry!" she yelled as pink wool poured from her hands, washing towards the two drunk mages. Natsu frowned, "Yeah, m'sorry to" came the mumble. Fire poured off of his arms like burning oil and quickly set the wool alight, the crackling sound filling the area. A gold light flashed and a small voice could be heard "Sorry mistress!" The remaining wool quickly burnt away leaving only ash, however now the clearing was thick with smoke. Suddenly the General was knocked to one side by a powerful blow. "Hows, th… this gurl a General? She ain't tough!" yelled Bacchus "Not wild!" However he was bowled over by a sudden release of a huge amount of magical energy, " **Gate of 10,000 Warriors I open thee. Battle of Troy!** " Hundreds upon hundreds of men armed to the teeth poured out of the sky, swords, bows and spears bristling. However rather than flinch the two drunkards grinned. "All right a decent fight!" yelled Natsu, " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR** " he screamed, burning hot fire blowing away a third of the army straight away.

" **Drunken Chop Hanging Palm Strike: Two Hundred Blows!** " called Bacchus, grinning wildly, in a second he was gone, flashes of light and enemies falling like trees the only sign he was even there. He reappeared on the other side of the battlefield and shook his head like a dog, "WHOOOO" he yelled, "LETS GET WILD!" With that said he lifted a foot and stomped down with tremendous force, hundreds of soldiers sent flying unconscious, the shockwave flattening the surrounding trees as well. Natsu grinned and began burning more of the alcohol filling his bloodstream, soon he wasn't even visible, simply a towering pillar of blue flame where he once was.

Two glowing blue eyes could be seen in the centre and suddenly there was a deafening roar. A figure burst from the flames and grabbed a random soldier before tossing him up in the air. As the soldier began falling back down the figure rocketed up, propelled by flames. The soldier was once again grabbed and the figure twisted mid-air and now the two were being sent at ridiculous speeds to the ground. " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!** " as they hit the ground there was a huge explosion, spreading out in a wave and disintegrating the remaining soldiers. Natsu and Bacchus then stood easily on the now destroyed landscape and grinned. "That all you got?" asked Bacchus, more than slightly disappointed, the celestial mage was gasping for breath after summoning so many spirits. "No one has ever… beaten… that summoning be… fore." Natsu grinned, "First time for everything bitch." Then simply pushed the General and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Damn I got fired up for nothing, hopefully there's someone worth fighting!" Bacchus shrugged in response, "Lets catch up to the other guys and tell them what happened."


End file.
